The New Nanny
by Cissie-riddle
Summary: draco malfoy needs a nanny for his two children, what happens if he bumps into hermione granger?
1. Chapter 1

The New Nanny

A Draco and Hermione fic... It takes place five years after Hogwarts.

Hermione was walking out of The Three Broomsticks when she bumped into a little girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't see you there" she apologized

"Its ok" the little girl said and smiled. Hermione noticed that she was alone and asked where her parents were

"umm..my dad's over there with my brother" Luna said and pointed over to the quidditch store, Hermione turned around and froze, there stood Draco malfoy with a little boy, who couldn't be older that six and looked at brooms, she turned back to the girl

"What did you say your name was?"

"Luna, Luna malfoy"

"Malfoy!" Hermione said shocked 'Malfoy has kids? Wow' she thought

"How old are you?"

"I'm four," Luna said proudly "and my brother, Lucas is six, he's really annoying" she whispered the last bit

"What's your mother's name?" Hermione asked

"Samantha McNair, but I don't know her, she left us right after my right after I was born, my dad hates her…oh here he comes"

"Luna, who are you talki- Granger!" asked a too familiar voice

"Hi malfoy" Hermione said and smiled coldly

"What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed and took Luna's hand

"I was working…"

"Where?"

"Umm... The Three Broomsticks..." Hermione said and blushed

"What?" Draco said and laughed "know-it-all granger is working on a pub?"

"No need to rub it in malfoy…soo..how did u manage to have a boy on six when its only five years since we graduated?"

"I - Samantha is a year older than me..." he said and looked at the children

"Oh…they're sweet…Lucas is very like to you" Hermione said and smiled

"Are you saying that I'm sweet granger?" Draco asked and smirked

"Dad? Can we go and by a broom now?.. please?" Lucas pleaded

"Not today Lucas… we need to go and find you a new nanny" Draco said and smiled

Hermione felt her stomach flip when he smiled, she had to admit, that Draco was grown to be very handsome.

"But daddy, can't she be our nanny?" Luna asked and pointed at Hermione, Draco froze and looked at Hermione

"I..." Draco began

"Don't think that's a good idea" Hermione finished

"no. unless, you want to, I mean, I'll pay you, 30 gallons a day, and you'll get to live at the manor with us and everything" Draco said and looked at the ground

"Do you really want a mudbl-"

"Stop, don't say it in front of the children…and I really don't care anymore"

Hermione thought for a moment then looked at Draco

"Ok, ill do it…its better paid than the pub anyway.." Hermione said and smiled

"yay!" Luna squealed

"Ok…ill meet you here tomorrow then...ok?" Draco asked and smiled

"Yes. Same time?" Draco nodded

"Come on kids…lets go home"

"Bye" Luna and Lucas said and walked away with their father.

Hermione sighted and appeared home.


	2. Chapter 2: the hermione

Chapter two: **_the_** hermione

Draco was sitting outside The Three broomsticks, waiting for Hermione

'Why did I ask her? Bloody Granger is going to watch my kids' he thought and sipped his coffee.

"Hello Malfoy" said a voice from behind, he turned around and looked up in the face of Hermione granger

"Granger" he said and nodded "have a seat" he said and pointed at the chair beside him.

"So…I'm going to live with you and your kids? At the manor?" Hermione asked nervously

"Yeah...if you want to I mean…you'll sleep in the east wing with the children"

"Ok…don't you have a wife?"

"No…she left us, four years ago" Draco answered and avoided her eyes

"Oh, I'm sorry" Hermione said and ordered a coffee

"So, enough about me… why is miss-know-it-all-granger working on a pub?" Draco asked and smirked

"I…didn't get anything else…"

"Oh…"

"So…you got your girlfriend pregnant in sixth year?"

"Yeah..."Draco said and smiled "does u have a boyfriend? Or children?"

"No... You think I would come and live with you then?"

"Who wouldn't want to live with the great Draco malfoy?"

"Shut up!" Hermione said and smiled

"Soo...Shall we go to the manor?" Draco asked and escorted her his arm

"Yes" Hermione said and seconds later they had appeared to the manor

"Daddy!" Luna screamed and ran up and hugged him "Lucas is mean! He threw my doll in the toilet!" she sobbed

"There, there. Well just get a new one…ok?" Draco said and kissed her forehead

"Kay daddy" Luna said and ran up to her brother "daddy is going to by me a new doll!" she yelled at Lucas

"So! I'm going to burn that one!" Lucas said annoyed

"Lucas!" his father warned

"Sorry dad" Lucas apologized

Draco turned around to look at Hermione and shaked his head and muttered "kids", Hermione laughed and looked around

"Nice place you got here malfoy"

"Yeah, well. Let's show you to your room" he said and walked up some stairs, Hermione followed closely.

"Your room is to the right and the children's rooms is to the left" Draco explained

"Ok" Hermione said and walked over to her room and gasped

"Like it?" asked a voice from behind

"Love it" she answered and sat down on the bed

"Umm... I'm going to France tomorrow, for a meeting…" Draco said and sat down beside her

"ok… when will you be back?" Hermione asked and avoided his eyes again

"Tomorrow night" he said simply "look gran- Hermione I'm really sorry for all the things I called u at school" he sighted

"Is the great Draco malfoy apologizing?" Hermione asked shocked

"Yeah... he's trying to" Draco said and smiled "can you forgive me?"

"I don't know" Hermione said thoughtfully "you made my life living hell at school"

"I know…I guess I was… jealous" Draco said and blushed

"what?...why?" Hermione said shocked

"Because you had everything, good friends, grades, family…"

"And you didn't?" Hermione asked

"No… I mean I had friends…like Crabbe and Goyle… but…"

"Daddy! Lucas hit me" Luna came crying into the room, Draco sighted and got up and walked into Lucas.

"What's your name?" asked Luna and wiped away the tears

"Hermione" Hermione said and smiled

"Ohh…daddy told me about a Hermione he went to school with… he said she was pretty" Luna said and smiled

"WHAT!"

"d-did I say something wrong? " Luna asked nervous

"No… It's just that…I went to school with your dad" Hermione said and smiled

"Ooh…then he told the truth… you are very pretty"

"aww… thank you Luna… you are very pretty too" Luna smiled just as her dad came into the room again

"daddy!... why didn't you tell me it was the Hermione you liked in school?" Luna asked confused

"What!" Draco yelled and blushed "Luna, go to bed now… it's late"

"Ok daddy" Luna hugged Draco and walked out

"g'night Hermione"

"Night Luna" Hermione said and waved at her.

"She's just joking" Draco said and blushed even more

"Sure" Hermione said and smiled

"Well… its getting late… I need some sleep before the meeting tomorrow, good night"

"Night Draco"

Draco smiled and walked out of the room.


End file.
